1. Field
The invention is in the field of foldable stepladders having safety provisions providing lateral stability.
2. State of the Art
Various provisions to provide structural stability for foldable stepladders have been proposed in the way of structures fastened to the sides of a stepladder and extendable laterally therefrom, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,226,504; 5,086,876; 4,964,488, and 3,395,776. However, these don't provide requisite stability for the user even though they do for the ladder itself.